The aim of this program is to recruit undergraduate students from quantitative and physical science disciplines and expose them to high-level research, specifically to biomedical funded research. In this respect the program will fill a gap in our education initiatives. We have programs for high school students and 6-month co-op students, but little for undergraduates who wish to have 3-month exposure to cross-disciplinary medical research. Recruiting efforts will particularly emphasize classic engineering disciplines, such as mechanical, electrical, chemical, etc., to encourage these students to apply their skills and interests to the biomedical area. Interactions within the Department of Biomedical Engineering will include not only faculty with engineering degrees, but also M.D.s and life scientists. Broadly speaking, these faculty focus on research in the areas of cardiovascular bioengineering, biomedical imaging, biomechanics, bioMEMS, and connective tissue biology. The curriculum of the 10-week program includes a laboratory project, staff presentations, student presentations, a written report on the project, and a summary by the students of their overall experience. Evaluation criteria include before-and-after surveys of student knowledge of and attitudes toward research, guided student and mentor evaluations of the change in student knowledge and competence, and numbers of students who later proceed to graduate school, research careers, or employment in the biomedical field. Assuming that the average student joins the program between the sophomore and junior years, annual follow-up is planned for three years post participation to determine the impact on student career choices.